


Sundry

by CrimsonRoseAlchemist



Series: FMA One Word Prompts [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, Bad Poetry, Character Study, Extended Scene, Gen, Light Angst, One Shot, One Word Prompts, POV First Person, Poetry, Prompt Fill, Prose Poem, Short One Shot, Villanelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 13:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14285727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonRoseAlchemist/pseuds/CrimsonRoseAlchemist
Summary: One word prompt: SundryIn sundry a dream, the devil spoke to me.





	Sundry

In sundry a dream, the devil spoke to me.

His voice was calm and his eyes weren’t there.

The static between us held me in place.

 

He spoke of the truth, something I didn’t know.

A source of knowledge beyond compare.

For the right price, he would let me see.

 

He was my brother, I wouldn’t let him go.

I let the devil show the knowledge he’d share.

The images and whispers webbed around me like lace.

 

Into my mind the visions began to flow.

Too much at once and my brain couldn’t bear.

“Isn’t this what you wanted from me?”

 

It wasn’t what I wanted, though.

It wasn’t, but he didn’t care.

In a single motion, I fell from grace.

 

Though fear swirled inside, I didn’t let it show.

Eyes dead-set and shoulders squared.

“Show me again, show it to me.”

And then, to me: “Little alchemist, prepare for hell’s embrace.”


End file.
